wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowflake
Snowflake was a female IceWing ranked in the first circle. She was intended to be Prince Arctic's fiancee. She is described to be pretty in a boring, glassy way with silvery-white scales like the moon , the way Queen Diamond 'liked.' She is mentioned by Arctic to be "incredibly boring, unmemorable, and to have almost no personality". After she finally shows irritation when Arctic asks her if she had any ideas for an animus gift to the tribe, Arctic wonders if her personality is "repressed fury." As shown in Runaway, it is confirmed that her personality is that of "repressed anger". At the end of Runaway, she has a permanently damaged wing due to Arctic redirecting Foeslayer's fire towards her and burning her wings, most likely never to fly again, as observed by Foeslayer. This may also be the reason why Princess Snowfox would wipe out the NightWings without remorse, as the two had become close friends. Biography ''Runaway Snowflake is one of the three POV's in the "Winglets" E-book, ''Runaway. She first appears in the very first chapter, watching Foeslayer and Prince Arctic with slight jealousy. Later on in the book, it is explained that she was chosen by Queen Diamond to be Prince Arctic's fiance because she was very quiet, and Diamond was hoping that her quiet and submissive traits would pass on to her dragonets. She and Princess Snowfox meet and talk about things that they could do to help Snowflake get rid of Arctic and help Snowfox ascend to the throne. While they scheme and plan, they become close friends. When Arctic was escaping with Foeslayer, Prudence, Starclaws, and Discretion, Foeslayer blasted fire at Snowflake. Arctic caught the ball of fire in his talons and sent it flying at Snowflake, who suffered severe burns to her one of her wings. Luckily, Snowfox was able to put out the fire on her wing, but it may have physically impaired her permanently. ''Darkstalker (Legends) Snowflake appeared in the prologue of ''Darkstalker (Legends) informing Arctic that his presence is required by his mother, Queen Diamond, in a diplomatic meeting with the NightWings. She may have been upset because he couldn't remember her name. After Arctic grumpily follows her to the meeting (much to her relief) Arctic suddenly remembers her name and the fact that they are engaged, though he keeps the latter fact to himself so as to not seem like an idiot. As they ventured to where the NightWing diplomats were waiting for them, Arctic asks Snowflake what gift she would give the tribe if she were an animus. She replies that she doesn't know, and after Arctic commands her to think about it and tell him soon to which she responds to brusquely saying "Seems like kind of a waste of my time, unless you are having trouble coming up with yours". This shuts Arctic up and they go out to the balcony, where they meet Foeslayer trying to keep herself warm while watching the sunset. Arctic eventually annoys Snowflake into leaving. The NightWing, who eventually (and unintentionally) introduces herself, taunts Arctic about not being able to remember his own fiance's name. Personality Snowflake is at first shown to be very quiet and respectful. She is thought to be boring and uninteresting by Arctic in Darkstalker. However, in Runaway, she is given more depth to her "personality" and mind, showing how she rages all night long at everything in her life. Secretly, Snowflake is always angry. It frustrates her even more when she realizes that no one can see that she is unhappy. However, she is forced to stick to strict rules that were enforced on her since she was a dragonet. Snowflake is constantly weary, as she constantly has to deal with "First Circle Traps" that often test both her body and her mind. She is not very good at defending herself in arguments and thinking of sharp, craftily-worded rebuttals. She often thinks of these comebacks too late, often in bed at night. Snowflake is also shown to despise Arctic, and she thinks of him as an "arrogant, entitled, patronizing, obnoxious, preening, fat headed son of a walrus". Because of this, she doesn't show any emotion at him so as not to anger him and get him to kick her down to the seventh circle. Princess Snowfox is the only dragon that knows what Snowflake is truly like, which makes for a strong friendship between them. Quotes “You monster! I knew those dragons! How could you kill them? For a NightWing? What is wrong with you?” - To Arctic after he unintentionally killed a group of pursuing IceWings. "Please accept my apologies, for I do not recognize your face. I hope I am not bringing great dishonor upon my family." - Snowflake to Snowfox, using a stock phrase because she doesn't recognize her. "He's contemplating his noble reflection in the ice cubes." - to Snowfox. "I was going to let you have him. But he doesn't deserve to live! He doesn't deserve to be happy!" - To Foeslayer on the Great Ice Cliff. “''We need him out of the kingdom. Or dead. Otherwise someone else will marry him and have dragonets. I haven’t forgotten that we’re here to solve your problem too."'' - Snowflake conspiring with Snowfox on how to get rid of Prince Arctic. Trivia * Princess Snowflake does not trust animus magic. * This is ironic as she was arranged to marry Prince Arctic prior to the events in Runaway. * Princess Snowfox would most likely have wiped out the NightWings without remorse because Snowfox blames Foeslayer for what happened to Snowflake. This may have established mistrust. * Snowflake is one of two known IceWings to get a fatal burn injury, the other being Prince Winter. However, Winter was healed by Turtle, while Snowflake's injury was never healed. * A snowflake is an ice crystal that forms inside clouds, and then falls to the ground when it's cold enough. * Snowflake is one of the first three canon LGBT+ characters in the Wings of Fire series due to her confirmed relationship with Snowfox. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SnowflakeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Snowflake colored.jpg IceWing mask.JPG SCH WoFIcewing 1080X1080 283f85ec60.jpg Sowfox and Snowflake.png|Snowflake on the right. Art by QueenClam IceWing - Snowflake.png|Snowflake by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Snowflake.png|A Real Snowflake Snowflake.jpg|Another real Snowflake References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Runaway Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:POVs Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:LGBT Characters